Together
by Phoenix-Colfer-Jones
Summary: Just a short little one-shot 'cause I was in dire need of Janto fluff! Janto, Towen and Gwen bashing so small it's hardly there. Enojoy and remember to Review!


**A/N; Damn you Colbie Caillat. Always placing innocent little plot bunnies in my head and not letting them out until they're fully grown and breathing fire. *Sigh. Okay, this is a Torchwood AU - surprise, surprise - and is Janto centric :D**

** WARNING; This was written on WordPad! I HAVE CHECKED IT. but there may still be mistakes so I'm very very sorry. Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think :D **

_**I never told you..**_

Jack rubbed a hand over his chin, wincing at the stubble he felt there. Picking up his coffee, he winced again at its temperature and taste. Placing the cold coffee -if you could call it that- back on his desk with a loud 'clunk' the captain shrank into his chair, pouting slightly and feeling very sorry for himself. How the team had managed today was beyond him. With Ianto off that day, they'd all had to manage on nothing but sludgy Starbucks with no taste and burned beans. God, he was spending too much time with that man. Jack smiled to himself at that. Just the other night the Welshman had amazed him with his ability to-

"Need anything before I leave Jack?" Gwen beamed from his office door.

_A decent coffee. _"I'm fine thanks Gwen, you head off. Enjoy your time with Rhys." Jack mumbled, leaning forwards to place his head in his hands, the thoughts of a gorgeous Welshman having evaported as quickly as they'd appeared. Gwen gave him a worried look before leaving, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she gave final cries of goodbye to Tosh and Owen, the latter of which simply grunted in reply. Jack sighed. _I need a coffee. I need Ianto-_

"Jack. If you're done giving me weevils to dice then I'm off home." Jack raised an eyebrow at Owen's abrupt entrance. _You're off to the pub you mean._

"Well. I'm off the pub. But anyway; I'm off. Tosh is coming with me so that leaves you to go pine after Ianto." Owen smirked, leaving the captain's office without so much as a backwards glance. Jack nodded to no-one before realising what the londoner had accused him of and standing up, knocking his desk. Along with a few pencils and stray balls of paper, the coffee mug fell to the floor. Jack ignored the putrid brown liquid spilling everywhere as he raced after Owen. Catching him and Tosh at the cog door, he huffed,

"I.. most deffinately.. _do not_.. pine after Ianto. I don't pine after anyone thank you." Owen sniggered and Tosh gave a small giggle behind a delicate little hand.

"If you say so Jack." She smiled before urging Owen through the rolling door. Jack stood alone, staring at where they'd once stood.

"Well.. maybe I should go see Ianto." The American said to no-one. He inwardly sighed. _I'm seeing him to make sure he feels better. __**Not **__to pine._

Ten minutes later Jack was regretting his decision as the heavens opened on him, another three streets to go before he reached Ianto's house.

Ianto was just digging into another peice of pizza when the doorbell rang. Sighing he placed his slice of meat feast back in the box before wiping his hands on a square of kitchen roll and heading for the door. Opening it, Ianto was stunned.

"Jack." He exclaimed, momentarily losing the ability to control his mouth. The -soaking wet- American before him shook himself like a dog, getting a few drops of water on Ianto. Teeth chattering, he grinned,

"C-can I c-c-come in?"

"Of course!" Ianto said, ushering him inside and taking his now soggy great coat. Grinning still, Jack rubbed his hands together before sniffing the air,

"Do I smell pizza? Meat feast?" Before Ianto could say another word, Jack had dashed into the living room and thrown himself onto the larger of Ianto's two plush cream sofas. The Welshman winced at the squelching sound Jack's clothes made as he did so but smiled softly none-the-less.

As they ate, the American took the chance to drink in Ianto's home, realising he'd never been here before. Infront of the sofa they sat on what a large flat screen, two stacks of DVD's either side of the screen. To the left stood a lamp, a bookcase and an armchair. To the right, a black photo frame stood on a small, round wooden table. Jack got up and sauntered over without thinking, pizza still in hand. Squinting at the picture, he grinned. Now he was closer, Jack recognised this as a picture Gwen had forced them through a couple of months ago.

The Torchwood team were sat in the booth of their favorite pub, smiling at the stranger Gwen had roped into taking the picture for them. Jack was in the middle, his right arm firmly around Ianto's waist which he now realised to be a protective gesture. His left arm was draped across Gwen's shoulders, the Welshwoman smily brightly. Next to her was Tosh who was smiling shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks as she took a dainty sip from her bottle using a bright pink straw. Gwen's hand was on her shoulder, wedding ring sparkling in the light of the camera's flash. On the other side of the photo, Ianto and Owen had firm grips around each other in a lighthearted manner, obviously a little tipsy at the point. Both men had pints in their hands but somehow still managed to be.. 'hugging'. Jack's arm was around Ianto's waist still and even through the picture, Jack could tell the welshman was leaning into his touch. He grinned at the joking glares his Welshman and Owen wore.

Wait, did he just refer to Ianto as_** his **_Welshman? Laughing it off, he turned round to face Ianto.

"I didn't know you had that."

"I photocopied Gwen's when she wasn't looking. I can't have you all thinking I _actually like you_." He joked, smiling slyly. Jack chuckled and put down his pizza.

"Why are you here Jack?" Ianto asked suddenly, his pizza also now discarded.

"I... got lonely."

"I figured but, you could've called. I mean, usualy we.. _meet_.. in your bunker." Ianto mumbled, avoiding Jack's eyes. The captain deflated. _Ah._

"Ianto what are we doing?" He asked.

"Letting our pizza go cold, sir." A slight eyebrow raise, a playful tone and right away Jack's chest tightened. _What __**is**__ he doing to me?_

"I'm taking about our relationship, Ianto." Jack watched as his lover stiffened.

"We.. have a relationship, sir?"

"Jack." Jack mumbled. Ianto whispered an apology before picking up the pizza box and wandering off for five minutes. Returning, he handed Jack a mug of steaming coffee.

"I figured it'd be easier to talk with caffine in our systems." Jack simply nodded. Taking a sip, he placed the coffee on a nearby table before turning to look directly into his lover's grey orbs.

"Talk to me Ianto, what did you get upto today? How are you feeling? What were you like as a kid? Do you like my new shirt? Say anything, something."

"Jack.." Ianto paused and his mug met Jack's, "What's brought this on?" He asked, brushing Jack's fingers slightly with his. The American interlaced their fingers, turning both their hands over and tracing the patterns and lines with his eyes.

"I don't know.. Just.. Gwen's with Rhys, Owen's finally acknowledging Tosh and we're.. what are we?" he asked, seeming a lot like a puppy as he looked up at Ianto, pouting ever so slightly. The Welshman sighed,

"We're nothing Jack. I mean, I thought we might be but-"

"But what? See, you wouldn't of said anything after that Ianto because there's no reason we can't be together!" Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jack knew his lover was thinking but ignored all rational thoughts following that and did something else. Leaning forward, he let Ianto's breath mingle with his before kissing the soft pink lips before him.

As he went to pull away, Jack felt Ianto untangle his hand from Jack's before it appeared again, carding through Jack's hair. Resisting the urge to leer and make some lewd comment, the American brought his hands up to cup Ianto's face, kissing him again, this time more tenderly. The Welshman pulled away so his lips brushed Jack's as he spoke.

"Jack," he said gruffly, voice hoarse and deep, "..bed."

As soon as he had woken up the following morning, Jack had smiled. Last night wasn't something that usually happened. _The sex was, obviously. But it felt.. _Different. Hearing a soft moan next to him, Jack turned and propped himself up on one elbow to examine the beauty before him.

The light filtering in through Ianto's bedroom curtains gave his porcaline skin an almost celestial glow; a contrast to the warmth radiating from his soft red duvets. Jack couldnt' help it. Burrowing further into the warmth, he leant forwards and placed a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. He jumped slightly when the Welshman started to kiss back.

"Morning beautiful." Jack whispered. Ianto snorted.

"Beautiful?"

"Hey, if we're officially a couple now, I get to use pet names." Jack grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile forming.

"Okay.." He paused, pretending to think, " Lovemuffin."

Jack choked on air, much to the amusment of his boyfriend.

"Lovemuffin?" He squealed. Ianto nodded.

"Get used to it."

Owen grumbled as he walked into the hub, already making up a reason as to why he was late that didn't involve him having a certain technological genius writhing about underneath him.

"Should'nt of worn tight trousers." he hissed, throwing himself into his chair. Looking around he frowned, noticing Tosh blushing as she worked on something at her desk, Gwen being annoying and talking on the phone to Rhys and the Captain and Ianto being nowhere in sight..

"Where's my coffee?" He howled. Tosh pointed to a mug on the end of her desk.

"Ianto dropped them off then disappeared." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the medic.

"Oh.." He sighed before smiling at Tosh. The Japanese woman smiled back sweetly, a blush crawling onto her cheeks yet again. Chuckling to himself, Owen strolled back over to his desk.

"I'm sorry but my boyfriend is unavailable right now, may I please take a message?"

"JACK! THAT'S MY MAM!" Ianto half shouted, half hissed. Owen turned to Jack's office where the voices were coming from. Hold on.._ boyfriend_?

"Oi! Since when have you two been.. _together_?" Owen said, hands flapping about each other in what he hoped was the appropriate gesture.

"Since last night," Jack grinned, letting Ianto snatch his mobile back off him before scurrying off, talking quickly in Welsh.

"What so you two shag once or twice and now your.. _together_?" Owen put emphasis on the last word, repeating his previous hand gesture. Jack rolled his eyes -looking a lot like Ianto as he did so- before practically skipping back to his office.

"We talked about it, agreed on stuff," he ignored Owen's snort, "We're both going to change things, make sacrifices. It's part of being with someone and I'm willing to do that. Being _together_ makes people happy," he grinned to prove his point, "Maybe you should try it?" He said a little softer, looking pointedly to wear Tosh was tapping frantically on her computer. Owen gawped. How did he-

You know what, it didn't matter. Maybe he'd give try it. You never know,

"We might be good together.."

**PLEASE REVIEWW! I love you all and reviews get cookies. lots of cookies. and milk, unless you lactose intolerant like me.. then you might not want milk.. D: anyways review or pm me :D xxxx**


End file.
